


Rent

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has a slight problem...<br/>For prompt: Connor/Lester, rent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent

  

“Lester, I’m a bit short on this month’s rent,” Connor began.

 

Lester turned the page in his newspaper, not even glancing up. “Do you remember what I said when you moved in here?”

 

“I know you said no excuses but there was Christmas with presents to buy, then my laptop needed fixing; I’m skint until my next paycheque. I was thinking that maybe I could make up the difference some other way…”

 

Lester looked up. “You can’t cook anything that doesn’t come out of a tin can, you appear to be unable even to clean up after yourself and I would prefer that you never attempt to do my laundry again.”

 

Connor sighed. You get one red sock in with Lester’s shirts and you never hear the end of it, he thought.

 

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant,” he said, going to kneel in front of Lester’s chair, nudging the other man’s knees apart to manoeuvre himself between them.

 

Hesitantly, he reached out to slide his hands slowly up Lester’s suit-clad thighs, pausing when he was a couple of centimetres away from his groin. Looking up at Lester, he waited for a response. Lester put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Connor, which he took to be a yes.

 

Moving up those last few centimetres, Connor brushed his fingers over the bulge of Lester’s cock, encased in his usual grey suit, cupping his hand to give Lester a light squeeze. He felt Lester shift in his seat, felt the other man’s growing interest beneath his palm, and smiled.

 

With fumbling fingers, Connor unfastened Lester’s belt and button, pausing to glance up again. Lester sighed and shoved his hands aside to unzip his own trousers and shove them out of the way enough to take out his cock.

 

Connor looked at the sight of Lester leaned back in his chair, his legs spread and his cock sticking out of his trousers, and just couldn’t reconcile it with the image of Lester at work, all smart suits and control. Probably a good thing, he thought, not wanting to end up imagining this scene each time he spoke to Lester at work. That could have some embarrassing reactions.

 

“Well, get on with it, there’s a good boy.”

 

Connor got himself comfortable and closed that last inch with his hand, wrapping it around Lester’s cock. He was only half hard but that wouldn’t last long, Connor thought, as he lowered his head to run his tongue over the head. Keeping his fingers around the base, Connor took the rest into his mouth, feeling Lester growing harder by the second, his cock filling as Connor licked and sucked. Lester’s hands went to his hair, fisting into it as he urged Connor on, encouraging him to go deeper each time. Connor knew he was close, as Lester’s grip on him tightened, his hips thrusting forward moments before he came, flooding Connor’s mouth and giving him little choice but to swallow it.

 

~.~

 

Licking his lips, Connor sat back on his heels and smiled up at Lester.

 

“That was fun,” he said. “Who knew that you would have such kinky fantasies?”

 

“’Says the man who wanted me to play ‘teacher and naughty student’ with him last week,” Lester teased.

 

Getting to his feet, Connor strolled past, glancing back over his shoulder to flash a filthy grin at Lester as he headed for the stairs.

 

“Come up to bed and I can think of lots more games to play…”

 

 

 


End file.
